enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Greco-Italiaball
Republic of Greco-Italia |nativename = : Repubblica di Greco-Italia : Ελληνο-Ιταλική Δημοκρατία |image = GrecoItalia.png |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic |caption = Una faccia, una razza |personality = Friendly, Romantic, Religious, Noisy, Proud, Independent |language = Official: Italian Greek Secondary: English Minority: Albanian Bulgarian Latin Macedonian Maltese Turkish |type = Latin Semitic Hellenic Turkic Slavic |capital = Rome |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Orthodoxy Islam |friends = Serbia |enemies = Ottoman Empireball |likes = Pasta, Religion, Pizza, Coffee, Lamborghinis, Columbus Day, Christopher Columbus, Alexander the Great, Gyros, Feta Cheese, Yogurt, |hates = Kebab Terrorists, Facism, Stereotypes, Super Mario, annoying tourists |predecessor = (First Republic) Italy Malta San Marino Vatican Greece Albania (Second Republic) New Roman Empireball |successor = (First Republic) New Roman Empireball |food = Pizza, Yogurt, Gyros, Pasta }}Greco-Italiaball, officially the Republic of Greco-Italia, is a country in Southern Europe. He encompasses what used to be Italy, the Vatican, Malta, Albania, Greece and San Marino. After the fall of New Roman Empireball, he now has Turkey and Cyprus. He uses the Euro as currency, the types C, F and G plug outlets, and Malta drives on the left while the rest of the country drives on the right side of the road. History 2018 After the EU failed, Europe went into instability. Many states broke away from their former countries while a few unified or collapsed. Italy had collapsed in the chaos due to the massive amounts of debt and illegal immigration constantly pulling the country's strings. Malta, San Marino and surprisingly the Vatican all met up with the small, choppy Italian States that were formed in the collapse. After some long talks, an agreement was signed to unify the nation under the title of the Second Italian Republic. 2019 To combat Ottoman Imperialism, the Second Republic of Italy unified with Greece and Albania with permission, and transformed into the Republic of Greeco-Italia. Reformation With the annexation of Trieste and South Tyrol, and neutrality with the Ottoman Empire, the current government of Greco-Italia was losing support. The Pope, while originally just a figurehead of religion, had gained so much power and support with the weakened government out of control and unable to keep him contained. He promised the people that they could once again be the powerful Roman Empire, and that he would not fail like others. The Greco-Italian police of Muslims, Catholics and Orthodox Christians attempted to arrest the Pope and hold his for treason against the government. His reply "lo stato sono io/I am the state". The Pope was nearly killed, but was saved when an Arab betrayed his Islamic heritage, and killed the officer holding the gun. Pope Caesar made the Arab his second-in command, and gave him the title: Bishop Arif. With Arif's help, the Pope had full control and support of Greco-Italia, officially declaring himself emperor and creating the New Roman Empire. Relations Friends * Tsardom of Serbiaball - Balkan friend. * Americans - Many Greeks and Italians live in USA and Canada. Wait, you're telling me a Greek invented HAWAIIAN PIZZA?!!! I HAVE DISHONORED MYSELF! Neutral Enemies Gallery 67AAF7B1-63AE-422F-9F0F-9F0333F67D24.png Map of Eastern Europe EW.png 20191004_191844.jpg E.gif Category:Southern Europe Category:Europe Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Latin Category:Mediterranean